As illustrated in FIG. 1, a door glass 15 that is movable in a vertical direction is installed in a vehicle door 10, and door panels 11 and 12 of the vehicle door 10 are disposed on both sides of the door glass 15. The door panels 11 and 12 include the inner panel 11 and the outer panel 12.
An inner belt weatherstrip 21 is coupled to an upper end of the inner panel 11, and an outer belt weatherstrip 22 is coupled to an upper end of the outer panel 12. The outer belt weather strip 22 may have a hook 24 coupled to an opening 12a of the outer panel 12 by a snap-fit connection.
The inner belt weatherstrip 21 and the outer belt weatherstrip 22 are configured to prevent moisture, foreign substances, and the like from infiltrating into the vehicle door 10.
Meanwhile, worst-case scenario testing associated with mobility of the door glass is performed when a prototype vehicle body is manufactured.
When the worst-case scenario testing is performed, lips 21a of the inner belt weatherstrip 21 in frictional contact with one surface of the door glass 15 or lips 22a of the outer belt weatherstrip 22 in frictional contact with the other surface of the door glass 15 may generate various kinds of noises with the vertical movement of the door glass 15. In the case where the gap g1 between the inside of the door glass 15 and the inner panel 11 and the gap g2 between the outside of the door glass 15 and the outer panel 12 do not accord with designed dimensions due to the manufacturing tolerance and deviation of the inner panel 11 and/or the outer panel 12, the inner surface of the door glass 15 may be in frictional contact with the inner belt weatherstrip 21 or the outer surface of the door glass 15 may be in frictional contact with the outer belt weatherstrip 22, and thus noise may be generated when the door glass 15 moves.
In the case where noise is generated with the movement of the door glass in the worst-case scenario testing for the door glass, relevant components (a door glass run, the inner belt weatherstrip, the outer belt weatherstrip, a door module, and the like of the vehicle door) for moving the door glass have to be repeatedly assembled and disassembled depending on the condition of the door panels after the inner panel, the outer panel, the inner belt weatherstrip, the outer belt weatherstrip, and the like are manufactured again or corrected.
As described above, an excessive amount of time is required to manufacture or assemble the relevant components in the worst-case scenario testing for the door glass, and therefore the reliability and convenience of the test for mobility of the door glass may be degraded.